


你有男朋友吗？很好你现在有了

by stream_flowing_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, fake boyfriends, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stream_flowing_forever/pseuds/stream_flowing_forever
Summary: 当Harry正要起身时，一个看上去跟他年龄相仿的男人突然冲到他的桌子边，四下张望了一会儿，旋即问道：“你有男朋友吗？”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 23





	你有男朋友吗？很好你现在有了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Have a Boyfriend? Well You Do Now.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610077) by [HydraCarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraCarnival/pseuds/HydraCarnival). 



Harry弓着腰，坐在一间拥挤过头、定价过高的咖啡店里，埋头应付他的作业。他正赶着完成一份今天下午就要交给他教授的论文。Harry总是告诉自己他会停止拖延，然后他会拖延停止。这真是个复杂的事情。

他正要起身，一个看上去跟他年龄相仿的男人突然冲到他的桌子边，四下张望了一会儿，旋即问：“你有男朋友吗？”

Harry抬头看了他一眼，完全摸不着头脑，“没有。”

“很好，你现在有了。”那个男人迅速落座，从他的背包里拿出一本书翻开阅读。

Harry呆若木鸡，但最终还是合上他的下巴，开始欣赏这个现在坐得如此靠近他的金发灰眼的人。考虑到他不知道他的名字，他正欲开口询问，另一个不认识的人这时却随意地走了过来。

“Draco，dear，终于成功建立了那个我从未想要加入你的读书俱乐部？”他是个身材高挑、皮肤黝黑光滑的男人，可能比坐着的那两个大两三岁。

“没错，Blaise。”那个跟Harry一样坐着的人，显然是Draco，放下他的书，端起Harry的咖啡抿了一口，“这是我的男朋友，他不介意我喜欢阅读。”他把手搭在Harry的手上，Harry能感觉到自己脸红了。

“噢，算了吧，你表现得好像我们分手了，因为你想做的只有谈论一些愚蠢的作家。”

Draco看起来有点受伤，但旋即翻了个白眼，没理会他的侮辱。“你现在该走了，我们计划回到我的地方然后，well， **不** 谈书籍。”他甜甜地微笑起来，在Blaise离开书店的瞬间抽回他的手。

“抱歉。”Draco站了起来，“我见他一直跟着我，唯一甩掉他的办法就是找个很有魅力的人吓吓他。”

“所以你认为我很有魅力？”Harry允许自己放过这个古怪的情况，自信从他脸上的笑容中透露出来。

“下次提醒我挑一个很有魅力且咖啡品味不错的人，我刚喝那一口差点就要吐了。这会完全喷到我的封面上。”Draco显然戏剧过头了，边叹气边走向门口，但旋即他转过身，回头问道，“我还不知道你的名字？”

“呃，Harry，Harry Potter！”

“哈，非常感谢你的帮助Potter。也许改天我会再见到你。”

Harry希望他会。

~

Harry第二次见到Draco时，他正在一家高档礼品店里，挑选给他一个朋友的新婚礼物。他得承认，他稍微不知该如何选择，他真不明白礼物清单是怎么列出来的。

“你找不到去运动酒吧的路吗，Potter？”一道熟悉的慢吞吞拖着长调的声音从他身后传来，他飞快地转过身，跟那个他约莫四个月没见的金发男人鼻尖相对。

“你不必取笑我，Draco，毕竟你不是我的男朋友。”

“是的，你是我穿着闪亮铠甲的假骑士。我永远感激你。”他声音里的挖苦之意相当浓重，但Harry脑海中突然闪过一个主意。

“那么，你还没有一个真正的？”

“一个真正的什么？一个真正的男朋友？不。”

“你现在有了。”

这下换Draco成了那个对他问题和回应一脸困惑的人。

“请你再说一遍——”

“我不是在请求你成为我真正的男朋友。我这周得去参加一场婚礼，而一段时间前我回复请柬时确实有个男朋友，所以现在你要来帮我摆脱困难。”

“你知道你可以只是取消多带一个人的约定，对吗？等等。你真的是gay？”

“不，我是双性恋。但在你让我当你的男朋友前你没有假定我是吗？”

“我只是坐到了咖啡店里最有魅力的人旁边，Potter。我以为你对男人不感兴趣。”淡淡的红晕似乎悄然飘上他苍白的脸颊。

“我对男人非常感兴趣，尤其是看起来像你这样的。”Harry能感受到他的尴尬，旋即确定进一步的调情是让他脸上红晕加深的最好方法。他想知道他是否在其他地方也会像这样脸红。

“我——呃——well。Alright。Fine。给我你的手机。”Draco从Harry手里抽走他的手机，输入他自己的联系方式，又随意丢回他手里，指了指一组刀具，“如果你买得起，就那个。这是一件很实用的礼物，大多数人不会想到。它能和任何东西匹配。”

当Draco大步离开时，Harry一脸愉悦，拿起一组刀具放到收银台上。Draco走了很久之后，Harry才意识到他是输了一串e-mail地址而非手机号码。

~

当Harry的手机开始响铃时，时间已经是晚上十点左右。他没法在他说“很晚了，这是个约炮电话吗，Malfoy？”忍住一丝微笑。几个星期前他陪他去参加婚礼期间，他终于获知了他的姓和不少其他东西。

“没时间开玩笑，Potter。”Harry现在知道这可能不是个约炮电话，因为尽管他能轻易用Draco的教名称呼他，Draco还是只叫过他一次Harry，而且是在他从婚礼回家的路上，酩酊大醉地感谢他时说的。

“Alright，那么发生什么了？”

“我刚从工作室出来，我的论文差点就写完了，我没时间跟你说这个所以别问，但我的父母要举办他们的一个愚蠢聚会，我不打算参加但他们依旧邀请了Blaise的父母，他显然也会跟来并提到我现在有个男朋友那样我的父母就会一直坚持叫我带他过来而我现在不知如何是好。”Draco在一个呼吸间就飞快地说完了全部。

“等等，什么？”

“见鬼的你有男朋友吗Potter！”

“没有，Draco我没有，但——”

“ **WELL你他妈现在有了。把你的地址发我。我会去接你** 。”

~

Harry从他新公寓街角那家熟悉的小店里拎起他的咖啡，回家。当他打开门，蹑手蹑脚地缓慢走进卧室，坐到床边时，他的头发更加凌乱了。他的手指划过蜷在凌乱铺盖中的人丝绸般的头发，俯下身在他耳边轻声道：

“嘿，美人，你有男朋友吗？”

“如果他不在接下来的两秒内把我该死的咖啡递给我很快就没有了。”Harry大笑起来，把杯子递给一个昏昏欲睡、闷闷不乐的Draco。他坐起来，蜻蜓点水吻了他一下。

“现在问我。”

“Harry，这是个愚蠢的游戏，我不会玩。”

“问我。”

“你个傻乎乎的蠢货有男朋友吗？如果你有我会吓一跳的。”

“态度良好地问！”

Draco翻了个大大的白眼，Harry觉得他的眼珠子可能会被卡住。

“你有男朋友吗？”

“希望几分钟后就没有了。”Harry面无表情地说，Draco的眼睛稍稍瞪大了。

“非常有趣Potter，但如果你在尝试跟我分手你应该三思而——”Draco的声音卡在了喉咙里，当Harry单膝下跪，拿出一个小盒子时。

“你有丈夫吗？”


End file.
